1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of this invention relates to a display device or a driving method of the display device. In specific, one embodiment of this invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which a pixel is divided into a plurality of subpixels and a driving method of the liquid crystal display device. Further, one embodiment of this invention relates to a liquid crystal display device or an electronic device including the liquid crystal display device in a display portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are used for a variety of electronic products such as cell phones and television receiver and many research is conducted for further improvement in the quality.
While advantages of a liquid crystal display device are small size, light weight, and low power consumption compared to a CRT (cathode-ray tube) and, a problem of the liquid crystal display device is the narrow viewing angle. In recent years, many research about a multi domain method, that is, an alignment division method are made for improving viewing angle characteristics. For example, an MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment) mode which is a combination of a VA (vertical alignment) mode and a multi-domain mode, a PVA (patterned vertical alignment) mode, and the like can be given.
In addition, researches are made in which one pixel is divided into a plurality of subpixels and the alignment state of liquid crystals in each subpixel is made different so as to improve the viewing angle. However, since the pixel is divided into the plurality of subpixels, a plurality of signals needs to be input to one pixel. Therefore, the number of signals needed for driving a display device is increased. In view of this, research on conversion of a signal for one pixel into signals for respective subpixels is conducted (see Reference 1).    Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-226196